World War 3 (IDKNDIC)
The Roots of The War The roots of World War III dates back to 2019. The Chinese were beginning to deal with a crash in the Chinese Housing Market, quickly spreading fear and panic across the country as fears of an economic crash began to rise. As many expected, on November 7th, 2019 what became known as "Black Thursday" had occurred. The Chinese Market plummeted to record lows. China's GDP by the end of 2019 had decreased from 15.5 trillion to 12.0 trillion. The crash had sent shock waves across the global economy. The Rise of Neo-Bolshevism Not too long later, in Russia, a former Russian General named Nikolai Petrov had created a new party in Russia, the Neo-Bolshevik Party of Russia ( N.B.P.R, or in Russian: Нео-большевистская партия России) which became highly popular in the following months. In America, the country was becoming destabilized do to the new depression in Asia. Which lead to a Democratic victory in the 2020 election. After the inauguration of President Harold Mark, they began working on recovering the US economy, which had led to the birth of the Democratic Era of the 2020s. While America prospered well into the 2020s, Russia fell to radicalism once more. In 2024 Harold Mark was reelected in the USA while Nikolai Petrov was elected in Russia, a shock to the western world. Not too long after the election. The Second Union of Soviet Republics was founded. The Five Day War in late 2025 the Soviets funded a Coup in Azerbaijan. On August 11th, 2025, after the Successful Coup in Azerbaijan along with military support from the Soviets, began the Five Day War with Armenia and Georgia. On August 16th, 2025 the war was over and some 15,000 were dead from the fighting, but the Caucasian Union was founded and created an alliance with the Soviets called the Neo-Bolshevik Coalition. The Central Asian Coup In 2027, the Soviet-backed Kazahk Peoples Revolutionary Group (K.P.R.G) led a coup in Kazahkstan. After succeeding, the K.P.R.G led coups across Central Asia and then annexing the countries. On February 17th, 2028 the Central Asian Union State was formed and joins the N.B.C The Second Cold War (2025-2030) After the Five Day War, The United States, and Many U.N. Nations had quickly denounced the actions of Azerbaijan and the S.U.S.R followed by sanctions. This led the General Secretary of Russia, Nikolai Petrov to declare a "Second Cold War" with the United States and N.A.T.O. "The United States and it's disgraceful allies have tormented the world for far too long, the democracies they call themselves have destroyed Russia. Their so-called leaders have sent the world into a downward spiral of bloodshed, poverty, and war. As they have tried to influence us to the west, they have done no more than destroy our Cultures, our Economies, our Honor. So I have no choice but to declare that the Americans have started a Second Cold War With Us."- Nikolai Petrov, September 15th, 2025 The Start and Completion of Project Thor Due to fears of a Soviet attack upon the US and Europe. The US, Britain, France, Germany, and Canada went on a joint mission to create a Kinetic Bombarder. Called Project Thor, the five countries poured 250 billion dollars into making the Satalite operational by 2029. The K.B. entered service in January 2030 loaded with 100, ten-meter tungsten rods. The Neo-Bolshevik Revolutionaries Group Founded in 2027 the N.B.R.G Is a Neo-Bolshevik Terrorist Group funded by the Soviet Government. Who would, later on, become one of the deadliest Terrorist Groups in the world. This group would lead the United States to start World War III. The United Nations Headquarters Bombing After getting a 1 kiloton Nuclear Warhead from the Soviet Government. 2 truck drivers both armed with AK-47s, RPDs, and RPGs, drove up to the UNHQ at around 7:55 AM, April 16th, 2030 and began shooting at people on the streets of New York and then at the actual building, along with launching a few rockets. 25 minutes later at 8:10 AM the police arrived at the scene, but before they could apprehend the shooters, they detonated the bomb at 8:11 AM. The bomb destroyed large portions of Murray Hill, Tudor City, and Turtle Bay, killing some 22,000 people. It became known as the United Nations HQ Bombing or the New York Bombing. "My fellow Americans, today may be the darkest day in American history. About 25 minutes ago, at 8:11 Eastern Daylight Time. A bomb was detonated at the UNHQ in New York City, this bomb was not like any other bomb, it was the bomb we were fearing would never be used again, but that fear is now a reality. I don't know how many people have died but, we estimate that around 20,000 people have died. But though today we may be shrouded in fear and disunity, tomorrow we will be more united than ever before! God bless the Many that are dead and injured, and God bless the United States of America thank you." - Clyde Anderson, April 16th, 2030 After the bombing, the FBI and CIA were able to conclude that these people were part of the N.B.R.G. and that the Soviets had developed a bomb and gave the bomb to them. This would event would start World War III. World War III On April 30th, 2030 The US and NATO allies declared war on the S.U.S.R. May- The Start of World War III The first few days of the NATO defense was successful but as the war continued Soviet troops began advancing quickly into the Baltics, Belarus, and Ukraine, capturing all capital cities by May 15th, 2030. The Soviet advance had stalled in late May 2030, as the stubborn defense in Eastern Europe was holding the Soviets devise a plan to deal with both the Europeans and Americans. By this point, Kiev, Minsk, Tallinn, Liga, Vilnius had all fallen, and 95,000 NATO Personal had died compared to 75,000 Soviets. But the defense would still hold. June- The Invasion of North America and Western Europe As the war was turning into a stalemate the Soviets would devise "Operation Red Sea" which called for Soviets forces to naval invade Germany and Denmark. The invasion called for the entire Soviet Baltic Fleet, a naval diversion in the Black Sea, and 500,000 men. The invasion commenced on June 12th, 2030 and was successful at breaking the defense in Europe and cripiling the Danish, German, and Polish armies. The following week, the Soviets invaded the US state of Washington with 250,000 troops. Many took up arms against there soviet occupiers in several resistance moves that were some-what successful at helping the army regroup and reorganize. Leading to the Most important battle in the North American Theater. The Battle of Tacoma Narrows and Seattle, Lasting from June 25th-July 4th, 2030 US had to set up a large scale defense front along Tacoma and Western Seattle. The if lost would be a major victory for the Soviets and a Major loss for the US, but if won it would mean that the Soviets would fall back to their landing grounds. In a desperate counter-attack, the US and Soviets had suffered large losses, but it was a major victory for the US and pushed back the Soviets, and eventually defeating the Soviets in the North American Theater. July- The Turning Point As the US defeated the Soviets they began sending support to Europe which allowed the Europeans to set up a defense at Hamburg. The Siege of Hamburg was very successful at destroying the Soviets. As 150,000 NATO soldiers secured and defended the city from 400,000 soviets. The siege lasted from July 7th-July 15th and ended with a NATO victory. NATO had planned for a Counter-Offensive in early August which involved Thor. August- Counter-Offensive On August 1st, Thor fired all 100 rods at major Soviet strong Holds across Europe, The bases were all destroyed and a large portion of the Soviets Military Command was wiped out. The following day, 1,500,000 NATO soldiers invaded the Soviet Occupied Territory. Within 15 days, NATO forces were at Minsk. Within the following days' Revolts and Protest would spread across Europe and Russia. on August 18th, Several Generals would go rouge and formate the Siberia Revolutionaries and the Russian Resistance, the S.R. a separatist pro-democratic party that wanted the independence of Siberia and the R.R. who wanted to topple the Soviet Government. With many of these things happening, the Soviets were now beginning to make more deadly and sinister plans. September- Nearing the End NATO, SR, RRs collaborated with each other. The S.Rs had gathered intel about the Russian plans to launch Nuclear Strikes on North America and Europe, Due to this, a Joint Operation was created and sent to prevent the attack on September 17th, But the operation was compromised when the facility launched 10 Nuclear Missles each equipped with 5 Nuclear Warhead, with yields of 1 megaton of TNT, towards the US and Europe. This was would go on to be called the 15 Minute Crisis, which had resulted in the 36 of the 50 people sent there to die during the crisis. But the missiles were aborted and destroyed. As the final weeks of the War approached, The S.R. and The R.R launched attacks on Soviet bases while NATO launched a final assault to secure the rest of Europe. Estimated Deaths and Injures that would have happened if the crisis wasn't averted Is below. Estimated Deaths: 24,345,650 Estimated Injuries: 41,174,560 October- Final Week On October 1st, 2030 The US authorized an EMP strike over Western Russia. Within 20 minutes the Russian Electric Grid was down and already tens of thousands of people had died. The following day The R.R lead an assault upon Moscow lasting 5 days. Nikolai Petrov was captured and sent into exile, the war was over. The Vladivostok Accords On November 7th, 2030, the leaders and representatives of every country involved in the war met in Vladivostok, and the following was demanded # The Independence of Siberia # The Neo-Boshevliks be Removed from power # Return all Territory to there respective countries # Kaliningrad Territory be given over to Poland # Crimea be given back to Ukraine # Russians remove all Nuclear Weapons # Russians May not cause any Aggression towards Europe or Asia # Russians Demilitarize their border with Europe # Russians have 500,000 Personal in there military (Maximum) # Remove Half of Airforce and Navy The treaty was signed on November 10th, 2030 Officially ending the war.Category:Wars Category:World War III Category:IDKNDIC